Handy Work
by eskeflowne
Summary: Random lemony goodness...let me know if you think a sequel is in order


_H**a**n_d_y _W_ork_

_._

_._

_._

_Wasn't this type of thing rape?_

_I'm nearly certain this is rape to some degree._

_Wouldn't I be telling him to stop if it was?_

_._

_._

_._

It was my first solo mission as a Jounin, Tsunade sent me on a simple recon mission. We had received information that Itachi and Kisame were operating in a small village, not far from Konoha. I was sent to check it out, and due to several hoaxes such as these; I was trusted to go on my own.

It was pleasant weather to be travelling from tree branch to tree branch, feeling the crunch of bark as my foot hit hard on the wood. I was surprised to find myself enjoying the solitude of a solo mission, I hated to admit it, but I was slightly hesitant to accept it in the beginning. However, this responsibility was what I had strived for, and I was determined to prove myself. I listened carefully, and concentrated hard for any indication of movement or foreign chakra signatures nearby, but so far I had picked up nothing.

It had been a day, and I was close to the village now, I was excited and nervous all at once, and clearly careless, for all of sudden a powerful chakra was behind me. I reacted instantly and sharply turned, kunai at the ready to protect myself, but they were gone. I dropped to the ground and kept by back to a nearby tree. Was it Itachi and Kisame? The chakra was so strong, but for them to hide their presence so quickly made think it could be a tracker of some sort, I cursed myself for slipping up like this.

I stayed in the one position for what felt like hours, I couldn't sense anything, nor could I even feel the presence of anyone else. I stepped forward slowly and kept scanning the area, I was so close to the village, if I made it there I was less likely to be in danger. If this was one of the two Akatsuki, they wouldn't attack me in the middle of a village. I masked my chakra completely and sprung up into the tree tops, two could play this game.

I began hopping from tree to tree, keeping my movements sporadic and random, hoping to lose whoever was behind me, but the closer I came to the village, the faster I felt their chakra suddenly spring up on me, they were close and moving unbelievably fast. I unmasked my chakra and instead began pumping it to the soles of my feet in a bid to place distance between us.

Then something happened.

I'm not quite sure what, as it happened so fast, but all I know now is that I'm standing on the ground, with someone holding me from behind. One of their hands were around my neck, and the other holding a very tight grip on my hands twisted behind my back.

I tried to relax and give the impression that I was unaffected by my current predicament, but my unsteady heart rate and flickering chakra were of another opinion.

"Relax princess." A surprisingly warm voice said from behind me. Was it Itachi? I can't tell, I've never heard him talk before.

"What do you want?" I said mustering as much confidence as I could. I heard him chuckle and I shivered, I didn't realise just how close he was to me.

His hand around my throat loosened and slowly fell to my waist. His grip on my hands slacked ever so slightly too, but not enough for me to attempt to break free. Even if I did manage to free myself from his vice grip, what would I do? This person had me disabled in a matter of seconds.

His hand on my waist began moving further south until it was resting on my hip, I felt my heart starting to speed up, fear crawling over me.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to keep my voice steady when his thumb began making circles on my hip bone.

"Relax princess." He said again and I felt his hot breath tickle at my neck. As a woman, this sort of treatment was to be expected, and the chances of me actually escaping from whatever he planned to do with me were slim. I couldn't think straight, his hand started moving again I felt like I should be screaming for help, or struggling or doing something, but was there a sick part of me enjoying this? The unwanted stimualtion he was creating felt sickeningly good, and I sucked in a deep breath.

His hand was now on the top of my thigh, and I scowled at the slit in my skirt for betraying my modesty. Said hand moved further and lightly caressed my inner thigh, creating such sensations I wanted to be sick at myself for enjoying it.

I could feel his lips ghosting over my neck, and I closed my eyes in anticipation, a part of me wanting him to kiss me, and the other screaming at me to stop him, to struggle, to just do something. But I was paralysed. I felt his soft touch on my neck and my own body betrayed me when it shivered. His tongue was poker hot as it moved up my neck and back down again to the hollow at my collar bone. His actions were slow and thought out, I didn't feel scared anymore, and all my Kunoichi training was thrown out the window when his hand ever so shrewdly cupped my womanhood.

My eyes flew open and only then did I begin to struggle against him, but again like a flash I was spun around, his hand covering my eyes as his mouth covered my own against my protests. His kiss was overpowering, looking for dominance as he bruised my tender lips, but he slowed down once I stopped my thrashing and it actually felt good? My own judgement was being clouded with the feel of his lips on mine. How long had it been since I had been kissed like this. His tongue was soft and careful as he sucked on my bottom lip, and I found myself kissing him back.

I was clearly disturbed when my hands moved to touch his chest, just to feel anything of his. His one free hand was holding me close against him, and I let my tongue battle freely with his own, my reasoning having long left me.

He suddenly pulled away from me and I frowned. "Close your eyes." He ordered (sexily) and I obeyed, having somehow turned into a mindless drone.

I kept my eyes closed as he removed his hand, I strongly resisted the urge to look at who it was, but my opportunity passed as I felt a soft cloth become securely wrapped around my eyes. Both his hands then firmly gripped my ass and pulled me in close to him, my squeak was muffled my his lips on mine yet again, and this time he was more firm with me.

He began walking, never breaking our kiss and I followed backwards until I was pressed up against a tree, fully submissive to his next moves. One of his hands began massaging my right breast, sending waves of pleasure up and down my body, while the other was once again at the entrance to my core. I was wet, and he knew it.

He was taking his time, as slowly he let two fingers press down on my clit, it was like pushing a button, every time he pressed it a new wave of euphoria rushed over me. My zipper was made quick work of and my bindings freed as he ran his touch over my aching, naked breasts. I couldn't hold back the moan when his fingers began circling my clit, and my hips moved in conjunction with his motions until I found rhythm.

Feeling brave I let my hands move from their safe position around his torso to rake through his hair, I noted it was long and I pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss. He seemed surprised at my actions, but not nearly as surprised as I was when, without warning, he inserted a finger into my soaking core and I groaned letting my body sink into his touch. He pumped his finger in and out, and my hips rocked in response, my hands gripping at his hair and cloak for support as my legs turned to jelly.

His hand which had been previously toying with my neck and chest, reached down grab my ass as he helped guide my hip movements when he inserted a second finger. He pulled away from my lips and let his wet mouth travelled down my neck, until he reached my chest. He popped a very erect nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, garnering a loud moan I didn't think I was capable of.

His ministrations became faster and harder as my cries became more urgent, I felt myself coming to the brink, and thinking it couldn't get any more intense, his thumb pressed down on my clit causing me to bite down on his shoulder to prevent me screaming out in guilty pleasure.

"Come for me princess." He whispered in my ear and I was pushed over the edge as his fingers pumped faster in and out, his thumb circling my clit, knowing every most sensitive area of my body. I shuddered violently and buried my face in his neck as my breathing turned harsh and I whimpered coming down from my high, as he slowed down his movement to a stop.

After my orgasm I felt the reality of my situation come crashing down over me. I felt a hundred emotions all at once, I had betrayed myself, I felt sick. I reached up to remove the blindfold but his hands cupped mine preventing me doing so.

"Not this time." He said softly, letting go of my hands and zipping back up my jacket. He stroked my hair and ran his thumb along the edge of my jaw, before kissing me one last time.

He disappeared.

I removed the blindfold confused as to why it felt so heavy, I looked down and gasped at the long, thin, line cut through the leaf insignia.

Uchiha Itachi.


End file.
